


Changes

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It, Mutual Pining, bedsharing because we love it in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn knew her life would change after Scarif. There was one change she wasn't quite ready for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These two need happiness dammit!
> 
> I wanted to contribute to the bedsharing that I have become obsessed with since joining this fandom, so here it is.

Jyn was prepared for everything to change after Scarif, she knew nothing would be the same again so she was able to roll with everything life had thrown at her.

 

She had settled into the Rebellion, settled into her little Rogue One family, settled into being a hero, of sorts.

 

She had settled into  _ something _ with Cassian.

 

Sleeping in his bed wasn’t a conscious decision either of them made. Construction was happening on her side of the base and she couldn’t sleep with all the noise, so she spent as much time as possible away from it. She found she spent a lot of it in Cassian’s room. They would commiserate after missions, go over logs and reports together, and would always somehow end up in his room. One particularly gruelling night of mission reports Draven ordered them to finish up, she fell asleep in Cassian’s bed. She woke to find him asleep beside her, over the covers and still fully dressed. Neither of them said anything about it, and soon she was sleeping there every night. They never discussed it - she never told him about the words he would mumble in his sleep, and she tried not to wake him when the nightmares invariably came for her.

 

She would always wake before him, get dressed quickly and quietly, and leave before he ever woke up. When they saw each other around the base their gazes would linger only for a moment, never long enough for anyone to say anything about it. She would try to ignore the flutter in her stomach at the sight of him.

 

One morning she woke as usual, stretched her limbs in the bed, and crawled carefully out from under the covers. She was sitting on the chair lacing up her boots when she happened to look up. 

 

Cassian was awake. His eyes were open, but something was wrong. They were  _ too _ open, staring past her,  _ through _ her almost. Her heart stuttered in her chest, and as quietly as she could, she called to him.

 

“Cassian?”

 

He blinked finally, met her eyes for a fraction of a second, before he turned towards the wall.

 

Jyn practically ran out of the room.

 

For the rest of the day she ached to see him, but at the same time she dreaded it. When she finally passed him in a hallway the haunted look in his eyes was still there. He didn’t look at her.

 

She kept herself busy all day, taking on tasks that weren’t assigned to her, causing Kaytoo to reprimand her and even Bodhi to forcefully tell her to go away. She couldn’t avoid it anymore. She walked towards his quarters, her heart beating so hard she thought it would explode out of her chest. She opened the door, and there he sat, on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

 

She stood just inside the door, unsure of what to do, unsure of what to say. Finally he looked up, and his face was drawn. His eyes were no longer ghostly, but there was a sadness in them. It reminded her of the look in his eyes when he had woken up after Scarif.

 

“Jyn.” he said softly, and the sound of her name on his lips was like a prayer.

 

She crossed over to him, threw all her fears away and knelt on the floor in front of him. Her eyes searched his and in them she begged him to tell her what was on his mind. He sighed, took her hands in his and stared at them for a long while. Jyn was startled by his touch, but she eased into it right away, surprised by how right it felt. His hands were warm around hers, but they were shaking. She slipped a hand out of his hold, cupped his chin and gently lifted his face level with hers. The stubble on his face tickled her hand, and she found the feeling intoxicating.

 

“Talk to me.” she whispered, terrified at what might come out of his mouth. He sighed, and the lines on his face seemed to deepen.

 

“Last night,” he started, his voice tremulous, “I had a dream.” Jyn held her breath. “I dreamt I was on the beach at Scarif again. I was stumbling in the sand, looking for something.” His hands shook in hers. “I was panicking, I couldn’t find it, but I didn’t know what  _ it _ was.” His voice became frantic, mirroring the emotion he felt in the dream. “I knew I was running out of time, the light was coming and I could feel the heat of the blast, but I kept looking and looking.” The words came out in a tumble. “I was going crazy, I was losing my mind, but I couldn’t stop, I was looking around, my eyes going everywhere.” His grip on her tightened then, and he looked deep into her eyes, “And then the light hit, but I finally saw what I had been looking for.” He paused, as if he had run out of breath.

 

“What? What was it?” Jyn asked, breathless.

 

“You.” He answered simply, and he even smiled, the lines on his face softening slightly. “But it was too late,” his face hardening again, “The light came and destroyed everything. You were gone. And I was alone.”

 

Jyn sat back on her haunches. She let out the breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. She felt like her world, the one she had settled into, had shifted irrevocably. She placed her hands on the floor to ground herself.

 

“I’m sorry.” was all Cassian said, and she knew he was watching her intently. “I can call in a favor and have you moved to another part of the base so you won’t have to deal with the construction noise, so you can sleep in your own quarters aga-”

 

He wasn’t allowed to finish, because suddenly Jyn’s lips were on his, and she was kissing him fiercely. He stiffened for only a moment, and then he was moving with her, pulling her up into his hold, as one hand wrapped around her lower back and the other moved to the back of her neck, fingers splaying into her hair.

 

She kissed him deeply, with so much want and so much need it unmoored her. She couldn’t get close enough to him, her hands tangling in his hair as she pressed herself against him. She was floating freely in her mind, the walls of the cave a distant memory. She soared, and out of all of the changes she weathered after Scarif, she decided this was definitely the best one yet.


End file.
